I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a contact lens case and, more particularly, to such a case which can be used to store both hard and soft contact lenses as well as to clean and rinse the lenses while in the case.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Both hard and soft contact lenses must be stored in enclosures or storage cases when not in use. Hard contact lenses should, preferably, be stored in an immersion fluid which acts to both clean the lenses and serves as an asepticizing agent to prevent the growth of undesirable organisms on the lens surfaces.
With soft contact lenses, there is even a greater requirement that the lenses be stored in an immersion fluid since such lenses are porous in nature and susceptible to drying out if not hydrated. Further, soft contact lenses must be periodically sterilized and cleaned to remove secretions from the eye and to prevent the growth of bacteria and the like on the lenses.
Sterilization of soft contact lenses is typically accomplished by immersion of the lenses in sterilizing chemicals or by heating the lenses while immersed in a saline solution. In direct contrast, lens cleaning may be accomplished either manually, i.e, physically rubbing the lenses with a cleaning fluid, or by insertion of the lenses into the type of contact lens storage case which includes mechanical cleaning means and then cleaning the lenses while in such a case.
One type of contact lens case having mechanical cleaning means is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,492 which issued on Nov. 30, 1971 to D. G. Frantz for a Contact Lens Washer With Lens Storage. As described therein, a perforated basket for holding the lenses is provided within the contact lens storage case. The basket is attached to the lid of the case and a turn knob is provided to effect rotation of the basket around the case. As the basket is rotated, the cleaning solution contained within the case is agitated and is drawn through the perforations of the basket, thus enhancing the cleaning of the lenses.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,049, which issued on Dec. 14, 1976 to G. J. Sherman, teaches an Enclosure For Hard And Soft Contact Lenses which includes a pair of lens retaining baskets contained within an enclosure. The baskets are pivotably mounted to the cap of the container so that when the cap is removed from the enclosure, the baskets may be folded outwardly to allow unimpaired access to the lenses in the baskets, and when the cap is secured on the enclosure, the baskets can rotate within the enclosure causing agitation of the fluid to enhance cleaning of the lenses in the baskets.
In each of the above cases or enclosures, the baskets are rotated in a single rotational plane around the case and the resultant agitation serves to enhance cleaning of the lenses. While such agitation effectively removes normal eye secretions and the like from the lenses, it is not particularly effective in removing more resistant residues. It has been found, however, that if the baskets are simultaneously moved in multiple planes, i.e, in a rotational direction around the circumference of the case as well as oscillated in a direction toward and away from their axis of rotation, the agitation of the cleaning or washing solution is substantially increased with an attendant increase in lens cleaning.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a storage case for storing contact lenses in perforated lens receptacles suspended within the case.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a contact lens case which permits cleaning or rinsing of the lenses while being stored in the case.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a contact lens case which can be used to store and clean both hard and soft contact lenses.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide such a contact lens case which includes a pair of perforated basket-type lens receptacles adapted to readily receive the lens.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide such a contact lens case in which the perforated lens receptacles containing the contact lenses may be rotated about the circumference of the case while the individual lens receptacles are simultaneously oscillated toward and away from the axis of rotation of the receptacles.